<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as you like it by Revantio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551331">as you like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio'>Revantio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, In fact I'd say he traded power for dumbassery, Independent World-Building, M/M, MC is a shaman and not as helpless as canon, MC is dumb guys forgive me, Male MC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, massive canon divergence, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're keeping me?" He asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Yes?" Irritation. "I told you, you are our human exchange student."</p><p>He stared. Lucifer stared back.</p><p>"Don't you usually, like, get a female virgin for these kinds of things?"</p><p>Lucifer, of course catch what he meant with that. His aura shifts from his constant brown-black to green and yellow and red--irritation, amusement? Or he's offended? Man, reading auras of demons are so hard, they are so colorful already...</p><p>Or,</p><p>No amount of spiritual training prepare him to be yeeted to hell in an isekai harem scenario and the MC regrets it dearly. Should have read more isekai manga or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. here we go again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Raden woke up to see himself standing in the middle of a gothic, almost cathedral room, he thinks, <em>Ah</em>. He's wandered off again.</p><p>He trailed the rainbow colored glass up, the gray and golden stones, and frowns. Those are not human construct by how they shines. He blinked again and again and they still <em>shine</em>. Not in the literal sense though, more like it shines like a ring who were pulled out of a human skull after a ritual. Like. Shimmer. Not of human world.</p><p>With the realization, he realized with dread, he'd wandered <em>too</em> far.</p><p>"Welcome, human."</p><p>His black eyes snapped to the top of stone stair, where a man with red hair and golden eyes stood.</p><p><em>No... not a man</em>.</p><p>That... <em>thing</em> has a physical human figure sure, but he's not human. His figure exudes pitch black and red fog aura, up and up and up it climbs like a mountain behind him, until it reaches almost at the ceiling. He shivered, and exhaled. It wasn't black of malice either it's.. it's his normal state, it means it's a state of his <em>power</em>. Or.. it could mean that his natural state is also a creature of malice and darkness. Raden squinted, and from behind the fog, wings sprouted out of the man's red uniform coat. Black wings, spreading wide to each of his sides, they writhe and twitch following the man's clasped hands behind his back and his smile. And don't forget the horn, of course. They might be translucent, but they are black, jagged sharp and curvy, coming from his forehead.</p><p>Raden took a sharp breath.</p><p>Yeah, too far indeed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, it's hard to breath.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently he didn't manage to travel across the world or to the past, this time. No, sir. A Deity out there decided that Radenaya Wijaya, nineteen years old, not-shaman extraordinaire, had to travel to Hell.</p><p>The spiritual dimension of Hell, to be exact, where legit demons resides.</p><p>Because he's chosen to be in human-demon student exchange. Because demons have school. Because... the.. Seven Deadly Sins... are actually Student Council Members.</p><p> </p><p> Yeah. He's confused, too.</p><p>And more or less uncaring and zone out most of the explanation because it's getting harder to breath. The guy earlier with Presence earlier--Diavolo, is a Prince. And then there's apparently Lucifer standing beside him and Raden refused to look at the famous demon boogeyman. He doesn't need to see Lucifer's real figure, opting to stare at Diavolo; the smiling, happy go lucky looking Prince of Hell. He refused to have an existential crisis to have <em>Lucifer</em> in front of him. <em>Nope</em>, no Sir, not today.</p><p>As if Lucifer was not enough, his brothers (like, what??) also came to introduce themselves.</p><p>Now the air is outright oppressing. He couldn't breath. His lungs are burning hot. But he refused to give in. Refused to show his weakness, maintaining his blank and unruffled figure in front of these demons. Weaknesses can be exploited and he refused to give any of these demons leverage. In. Out. Slowly, steadily. <em>Focus</em>.</p><p>And yet the air is getting heavier and heavier. It's like standing at the top of the mountain, lacking oxygen after a hard day of work out. <em>In. Out.</em> Each of demons here are Lords, if their introduction are to be believed (and he couldn't believe they just gave their names like that... names have power after all), Avatar of Deadly Sins. They are standing at the side but they have their own color and their own oppressive energy. Without looking at them he could see their aura, green peach red, easily. Each of them have a mountain of a presence like Lord Diavolo's, crowding the room.</p><p>Their wings shimmers behind their figures, translucent behind their human skin. Faintly, he could smell something sweet, like a combination of a lot of flowers in one perfume, intoxicating but charming; mixed with earthy smell of hurricane and earthquake; and behind the hurricane, a banquet of food. In. Out. Now the sky and sun partake, the smell of ozone faint in the air. He blinked. Once. Twice. In out.</p><p>He's dizzy and he swayed, yet refused to give in. Everyone knows it's bad to faint in front of demons, lest even Demon Lords. No one does that like, ever. He isn't a noob in this Supernatural business. His soul wandered off too much in his sleep to not be experienced dealing with demons. He had to stay awake. Find a way to negotiate. To return to his body. Somehow.</p><p>And then the door to the room opened with a bang, and Raden <em>choked</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"HAH?! Why should the great Mammon take care of this useless human?!"</em>
</p><p>With the addition of the white-haired demon to the room, he could smell money and ashes, but it was all in the back of his mind as the oppressive air finally slams to his being, constricting his lung. Like getting hit by an iron ball from above, he couldn't even yell, just straight up dropping to the floor, unconscious.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>This isn't his room, Raden thinks.</p><p>This isn't his room at all because his room doesn't have fancy ass rich ceiling or glass chandelier, European style. He groaned, slapping his hand to his eyes. Why is he not in his room yet?! Did he not back to his body? Was what happened earlier actually real?!</p><p>"You're awake." Someone spoke from beside him, and the teen tensed.</p><p>Raden took a breath and relaxed a fraction when he realized it's easier to breath than before. Forcing his shoulders to drop, he pulled his hand down to look at the man beside him.</p><p>Lucifer.</p><p>From this close, his stupidly handsome face multiples with other imagery of him; goat-faced, bloodied skull, a giant bat--and so he focused himself to the translucent black diamond on his forehead, cause the image is constant. Raden grunted his confirmation, not trusting himself to speak yet.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" The demon asks, and Raden braved himself to look at his red eyes, blinking the image of grinning goat face away. Focus on his human face. White face. Smooth skin. Sculpted. Proportional lips. Sharp eyebrows. Red eyes, Curly black hair. Now he understand why a lot of people in bible and myths would abandon the world and bang this guy because he'd like to kiss the---<em>woah there bro</em>, who allowed you to have gay thoughts <em>now</em>?</p><p>Blink, blink. In. Out.</p><p>He's dizzy, he realized.</p><p>He didn't notice it before, but a powerful being like Lucifer in this close proximity is still heavy. Not like the one in the room with a lot of demons, though. This one is like a frog swimming in a slowly heated water, not noticing until it's too late. Like draining blood without pain. Unknowingly defeated.</p><p>He didn't notice the dizziness and slightly heavy breaths until now, too. He's going to faint again.</p><p>Looking back, Raden would blame it on his motormouth and his dizziness. Mammon laughed sick for an hour when he told the Demon about this, but Raden stood his ground, no matter what his mockery.<em> It wasn't his fault</em>.</p><p>Because at that time he could only focus on how handsome and regal Lucifer is, just by sitting beside him. And how he'd totally hug and bang this guy, no homo or yes homo no problem. Lucifer has such nice wings... so wide, they look so smooth, draping down his shoulders and dragging to the floor like waterfall. They probably can hide his figure when he decided to sit on his lap too. Combined with his face and lean human figure... Lucifer is truly an angel.</p><p><em>... wait</em>.</p><p>"Lucifer." </p><p>A part of his mind recognized this as a bad idea, when Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. A part of his mind screamed at him to stop but it was buried behind the dizziness so much Raden didn't process it anymore.</p><p>"Did it hurt?" The demon-angel frowns, Raden's oxygen-deprived mind took it as a cue to continue, "When you fell from heaven?"</p><p><em>What the fuck, </em>is his last rational thought at himself, horrifyingly clear before he fainted, once more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I have the Sight."</p><p>The nineteen years old teen blurted out, once he opened his eyes again. He avoided Lucifer's red eyes in favor of looking at the, probably cursed, definitely shiny, vase on the table across his bed. Nasty, nasty purple fog curled around the vase. It stench. But it's distraction enough. Distraction from the absolute dumbass move he just pulled before. And he's doing that while in his pajamas. God does he wants to dig a hole and <em>die</em>.</p><p>Raden glanced to his side, and confirmed yep, it's still Lucifer's fancy leather jacket and fancy gloves there. The angel-demon still on his seat like before. Did the guy not leave? He probably did though, otherwise Raden wouldn't wake up now.</p><p>Since he can feel Lucifer's frown, he elaborate, "I can see your wings and your horns. And that vase is probably cursed. What did you put into it? And your aura. Things like that. Also.. your spiritual energy." The human wring his blanket in his fingers, a nervous tick due to his trembling hands. In. Out.  "It's-- you are very powerful and your spiritual energy oppress mine. You and everyone else before. I can't stay conscious too long with that. It's.. choking me."</p><p>A hum was heard, after a while. He forced himself to relax, grateful Lucifer did not bring the previous flirt, and Raden focused himself not to react to Lucifer's intense stare.</p><p>"Do you know a way to bypass this effect?"</p><p><em>What</em>?</p><p>Incredulous, he turned to finally face the Lucifer. One sharp eyebrow rose to his incredulous stare. </p><p>"You're keeping me?" He asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Yes?" Irritation. "I told you, you are our human exchange student."</p><p>He stared.</p><p>Lucifer stared back. Daring him to argue while also looking elegant and prim.</p><p>But he had expected to get thrown back home if he proved to be weak and useless like this! Why is he keeping him?</p><p>Braving himself, the teen finally asked, "Don't you usually, like, get a female virgin for these kinds of things?"</p><p>Lucifer, of course catch what he mean with that. His aura shifts from his constant brown-black to green and yellow and red--irritation, amusement? Or he's offended? Man, reading auras of demons are so hard, they are so colorful already...</p><p>"No, you should suffice."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked again, because surely Lucifer is not being serious.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you really sure?"</p><p>Before he could ask again, Lucifer frowned and Raden shut his mouth up by that chilling glare. "Yes, and before you ask again, <em>yes</em>."</p><p>Well then.</p><p><em>Um</em>.</p><p>What. And why. And <em>how</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Did it mean he died??? Or is his soul here but his body is still asleep in his bed?? But why does this body feels so real--souls aren't supposed to have physical body or dizzy because it couldn't breath. How did these demons pick his soul then? Are they even allowed to pick his alive soul and put it in this dimension?? He's so <em>confused</em>. </p><p>"Raden."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The Sight." Lucifer sighed, impatient.</p><p>"Oh. Technically, a shield would suffice." The demon waved to elaborate, so he went quiet for a bit, processing how to explain it before, "I can strengthen my spiritual energy by training. It will take years though so.. if i could... seep, ah, <em>borrow</em> another's spiritual energy. By. Contract? With the spiritual beings. They connect to me. So their aura will protect me too. It would suffice." A pause, "Though, if the one i contracted is still weaker than a spiritual being here, it's useless."</p><p>Lucifer took this info for five seconds before he said, "You need a demon pact."</p><p>Pact? "Yes." He agreed. Human with spiritual prowess as he is, he never saw the need for a demon pact, until now.</p><p>Raden waited.</p><p><em>Let me go, damn it</em>. He thinks. <em>Let me go home, no one strong enough wants to make a pact with me. Realize how useless i am and let me go.</em></p><p>Unfortunately, the universe decided that Devildom needs a shaman-boy, for Lucifer casually ordered, "You're making a pact with me."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Hold out your hand."</p><p>"<em>What</em>." Raden said, with considerably more <em>shook</em>, which, of course, the handsome shit chose to ignore.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, is naturally a flirt.</p><p>Every time Raden ignored him, the pretty guy just advance harder. A bit of squirm and the tease is continuous. He's starting to think Lucifer's faint aura around him does nothing at all to Asmodeus, and understandable honestly because <em>hoes have no fear </em>in every universe. It was his ironclad control of his blank expression, born of staring demons and ghosts in the face to survive, kept Raden from reacting. Asmodeus is good, but Raden always won poker. Always.</p><p>"Asmo," </p><p>The Avatar of Lust looks delighted to the nickname, for he purred and circled his hands around Raden's body, nuzzling his cheek slightly. "Yes, dear?"</p><p>The teen shaman took a deep breath. "You smell nice." Will a compliment stops the guy from flirting for the day?</p><p>"Am I?" He pulled back to look properly at the human. In this close proximity, his peach eyes multiples like kaleidoscope, flickering rainbows, trying to fit the one enchanting color for him, the object of seduction. </p><p>"You do." Raden exhaled.</p><p>"Thank you, darling! I've always known I like you! You have style! My perfume is Demon Roses Enchantress special edition, it's nice isn't it?" To prove a point, the demon nuzzled back to his cheek, pulling the teen closer to his body by his waist. Raden refused to squirm, sighing softly.</p><p>"That's not what I mean."</p><p>"Oh?" Asmodeus stilled, tilting his head.</p><p>"Your natural smell is nice." Raden continued, intent on seeing if a compliment would stop Asmodeus's advances, "You smell like--" like the smell of smoke and wine; like the expensive alluring perfume that lady/man used in the ball, which lured you to follow them in a chase under the moonlight; like newly made silk on roses skin; like a warm rain and lavender nails; like every couple too lost in love with each other, too jumbled but ultimately enticing and nice, like..</p><p>Asmodeus pulled back fully, carefully looking at his expression with an unreadable expression on his face. Raden is a bit helpless in front of it, he shrugged, "--like sugar, spices, and everything nice." He finished, answering with a meme because that's what his dumb brain defaults to when he's confused. </p><p>The Avatar of Lust bashfully blushes, then cooed, "Aaaww, aren't you the sweetest and the cutest! Honey, praises won't get you anywhere!"</p><p>He said that, but then he didn't try to kiss Raden's neck in public anymore and instead trying to hold his hand in excitement for new clothes shops. So Raden counts it a win, still.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took one breakfast with the brothers together for Raden to realize that this family is broken. It took one breakfast to realize that, no, their color aren't supposed to be like <em>that</em>.</p><p>Or not broken exactly but... lost?</p><p>Ignoring their mountain of dark energy and power, their shimmering real form outlined their human form, they are... unhealthy. Has been, for a long long time.</p><p>All the brothers have the same tinge of purple and blotches of black surrounding their colorful aura. Like there's something missing, something wrong.</p><p>Beelzebub's black is practically fracturing and chipping away his natural red, like he's lost something important. And he's confused and riddled with guilt because of it.</p><p>Mammon's golden is murky with brown and purple, signs or insecurity, grief, hurt and loss. </p><p>Satan is a mix of red and green, yet the color won't mix, just clashing with each other for dominance. It's dizzying to look at.</p><p>Leviathan's blue clashes with yellow, purple, and sickly green. Apparently even more insecurity than Mammon.</p><p>Asmodeus's is pink, nice and bright, if only it wasn't tainted with black, purple, and yellow. Like bruises.</p><p>Lucifer.. he felt dumb because he didn't notice it before, but Lucifer's color is gray. No, no. His color is orange and red, but it's graying. The brothers's are colorful, but Lucifer's are like looking at color through gray sunglasses. The colors are stretched thin to almost no more. It's painful to look at, made him want to wince.</p><p>He needed to speak with Lord Diavolo about his death or alive stage but... he thinks he doesn't mind if he had to stay a year here. He thinks maybe he could help these.. demons...</p><p>Seriously though if he had to stay for one year seeing these fractals of colors he's sure he'll get permanent migraine. </p><p>"Raden?"</p><p>Lucifer's voice cut through Mammon's protests as your bodyguard, through Asmodeus's and Levi's team up against Mammon, and you looked up across the table tot he angel-demon. His head flickered to a goat face. Raden resisted to make a face.</p><p>"The food is delicious. Thank you." He said instead, smiling and gets up from his chair. "Let's go then. Education waits for no man, my dude!" The human continued, turning around to slap Mammon's back jovially and goes, ignoring the protesting demon yelling death threats trailing behind him.</p><p>This.. will be a <em>long</em> one year. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it's an otome dating game isn't it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing that finally Freaks Him Out is, actually, an <em>otome</em> game PS4 cover.</p><p>Raden didn't freak out when Asmodeus the Avatar of Lust molested him for hours. Nor did he freak out when Mammon practically abandoned him with said Avatar for Lust for shopping. The RAD school was really rad (ha) in a horror kind of way, because there are a lot of ghosts and demons with variety of shapes and colors, it's a bit overwhelming. A spider demon sat beside him in class, and an ogre with red eyeballs on his back flickers to a small girl in front of him--these are only small examples though. But Raden did a job interview with straight face while bloody human heads was floating around his to be employees face and the wall was leaking spiders, so, he makes do with what he have.</p><p>(...yeah, that place was <em>very</em> haunted and no one managed to work for more than a week, but it pays <em>very well</em>)</p><p>He didn't even blink when Leviathan the Avatar of Envy yelled at his face and dragged him to his aquarium-themed room. Only sending a stink eye Mammoron's way when the demon ran away and attending his bonds with his witches. Raden expected those, but it still upsets him.</p><p>While Leviathan is busy showing off his TSL figurine and novel collection, Raden's eyes trailed to the demon's translucent tail. A part of his brain sings 'Anaconda' in his brain, and he shushed that song down. Or gecko. Black gecko?</p><p>Levi's tail trails across his room and reached a closet, filled with what looks like DVDs. At the bottom of the closet is a DVD--nope, it's actually a game disc cover, pink in color. Seven women in dresses smiling, each in their own pose. '<em>Seven Princesses and The Peasant</em>.' It reads.</p><p>Confirming that Levi is still on a tirade about Lord of Shadow's character trivia, he shuffled to the piece of plastic and lifted it up.</p><p>Start reading the summary.</p><p>And promptly <em>Freaked The Fuck Out</em>.</p><p>"Levi." Raden said, voice faint. Leviathan didn't hear it.</p><p>The shaman took a deep breath, tugging at his connection with Lucifer, bleeding the demon's aura and authority out of his human body. <em>Intent</em>, he focused. Intent is the most important thing.</p><p>"<em>Leviathan</em>."</p><p>As if slapped, the Avatar of Greed instantly straighten up. Wide eyed as he faced Raden. He probably expected Lucifer suddenly appearing in front of him. Raden did, after all, meld Lucifer's presence around him.</p><p>Not wasting any time, he said, "I'm in an otome game, Levi." Flat.</p><p>Levi's excited yellow tinted with red and green--irritation and disgust. "What does an uncultured human normie like you even know--"</p><p>"<em>Levi</em>." Raden said, taking absolutely none of his <em>otaku</em> bullshit. He waved the game cover in his hand, feeling his body moved on its own, "Seven Princesses. A Peasant taken from his home to a fantasy world with Princesses Magical Girl. A story line to fix family problem and eventually marry or have sex with one if not all the Princesses. <em>Sounds familiar</em>?"</p><p>Raden wanted to hit those confused orange eyes and bowl-cut hair, <em>damn</em>.</p><p>"Seven Brothers." He pointed at the demon. "A peasant taken from his home to a different world." Then pointed at himself. "Now the question is are you guys also part time magical girls and have family problems or not. Cause I wanna know in advance."</p><p>The demon's orange eyes turned wide, and he looks like he wants to stay a lot of things by how his aura flickers in myriads of colors--but also speechless at the same time.</p><p>"Holy shit." Leviathan breathed, eyes sparkling and his gold eclipsed his natural blue; excitement, wonder, and also bewildered. </p><p>"Mood." Said his last three brain cells who took over his mouth.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leviathan the Otaku then went on a tirade to explain each of Seven Princesses characters. Every time he discovered a parallel between the Princesses and his Brothers, he would take a moment to freak out. And every time Levi freaked out, a hundred of Raden's brain cells died out in gravity of the situation, too, because honestly <em>what the fuck</em>.</p><p>"Cynthia is the oldest, she's the heir, very beautiful and have gap more. Her route is the hardest one, unlocked after the sisters's first but imo it's what makes her great. The challenge. The cuteness! The tsundere ojou-sama! But she's also very diligent and care about her sisters. She's also a sadist and--" Silence. Then in mild fear, "Human.... Normie <em>WTF</em> you're right she's like Lucifer!"</p><p>"Rosaline is masculine but she's dumb. She's real defo cute and always in denial of her feelings it's sickening! But when she blushes she's very! My second favorite, my second fav waifu!"</p><p>"So she's a Mammon." Raden quipped, now entering the acceptance stage of Grief for the fifth time in ten minutes. Levi throw him a betrayed look. </p><p>"Erena is calm, like a true princess other than Cynthia. She's tricky and her route is full of bad endings though! Apparently she's been hiding her anger and conflict with Cynthia. .... She's... shit she's Satan why tf haven't i realize this before--"</p><p>While Leviathan's tail twitch here and there every time he has a ground breaking, existential crisis realization, Raden took his time to lay down on the floor. So he's isekai-ed. More or less. He can accept that. His world is weird like that. <em>There's a lot of things in heaven and earth, Horatio</em>, and all that bullshit.</p><p>But an <em>otome game harem scenario</em>? And with demons? What is he supposed to do here? Try not to die is obvious, but It's not like he can see their affection level or something, damn it. Isn't he supposed to? Where the fuck is the system?!</p><p>Hopefully this is just paranoia (his gut instinct shook its head; <em>no, fam</em>, it said). But. But if...</p><p>If this is really an <em>otome</em> game scenario....</p><p>What's the bad ending? ... he'd probably eaten or killed, duh.</p><p>And the good ending? .... he'd .... bang .... Lucifer?</p><p>..... or ....<em> every ... one</em>?</p><p>.....</p><p>How did that even work. Are demons even monogamous. Are demons even marry? Isn't it called Holy Matrimony for a reason?? Isn't marriage holy under the name of God and blessed by God?? What about marriage with demons then? Heretic? Cultist? <em>Antichrist</em>??</p><p>So if. IF. He got married with Lucifer. What if Lucifer doesn't share? What if the brothers will get angry and it will spark civil war between the Lords of Demons?? Is the plot involving Ragnarok or Death of The World via Celestial Realm?? Will he still getting eaten and straight to bad ending no matter what happened?</p><p>HE HAS SO MANY QUESTIONS.</p><p>But.</p><p>But wait.</p><p>Is he the one who bang....</p><p>..... or is he the one who got banged here?</p><p>Okay let's--<em>let's stop right there</em> before his fantasies got any further than imagining himself under Lucifer.</p><p><em>Um</em>.</p><p>Honestly.</p><p>Honestly though no amount of shaman training or <em>Spiritual Energy Control 101</em> would prepare him to be yeeted to isekai in an otome game scenario like this. He regrets to not read more isekai manga.</p><p>... <em>NOT</em>.</p><p>Seriously other than Rimuru and Kazuma everyone is SHIT. Do people actually expect him to read them?! Mediocre story and all?! HUH?! What can they teach him other than be an absolute chad without reason?! How to be a Gary Stu when you're absolutely helpless and can't see the system?! <em>HUH</em>?! It doesn't make any fucking sense!</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>You know what.</p><p>Fuck isekai.</p><p>Fuck astral projection.</p><p>Fuck devildom or whatever shit this place is.</p><p>Fuck this shit.</p><p>Fuck you and your <em>NOT</em> RAD ACADEMY, Diavolo.</p><p>FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID HANDSOME FACE, <em>LUCIFER</em>.</p><p>"<em>FUCK YOU, GOD!</em>"</p><p>Behind him, Leviathan jumped in surprise and horror.</p><p>Devildom's eternal night sky predictably did not answer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>( "<em>FUCK YOU, GOD!</em>" )</p><p>In his private library, Satan snorted. The sound of flipping book page echoes once more.</p><p>Asmodeus tilted his head in his bathtub, his grin widens.</p><p>Beelzebub paused his chewing for a second, a small smile grew on his stuffed face.</p><p>Even when no one saw, Lucifer covered his laugh to a cough with his fist. He does, after all, able to feel his pact's frustration loud and clear. Even before the yelling.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, he could make even a Seven Deadly Sin scared of him. That knowledge is comforting if only Raden wasn't too busy being pissed off and freaked out from his newfound knowledge that he's isekaied in a BL harem <em>otome</em> game. Leviathan titters afar from him, who sat with his head poking out from the window, glaring at the sky. He could tell the demon wants to tell him off for invading his room like this, but Lucifer's authority and aura around him made the Avatar of Envy chose to be quiet instead.</p><p>"Look, let's make a deal." The human finally sighed.</p><p>"Fine. I-It's not like i want to make any deal with you, though! I don't want anything to do with a normie like you! Anything comes from your normie mouth have normie germs and couldn't be good." The otaku demon grumbled. His embarrassed, pleased gold around his blue aura beelines what Leviathan really feels though.</p><p>... It's probably his character trope to be mean tsundere cute otaku. Anyways.</p><p>"I'm going to make Mammon return your money and figurine to you. In exchange, you help me navigate through this otome." Leviathan frowned. "You will tell me you and your brothers likes and dislikes to make sure none of you will like me that much. Not like i'm opposed to banging any of you though, no offense. You brothers are too handsome for anyone's good and that's including you--" The demon choked and then coughed violently, Raden ignored that too, "--too but I don't want to be involved with anyone in my year here. I just want to survive."</p><p>He paused. Then again, Levi is one of those target too ....</p><p>His black eyes squinted to the demon who's busy patting his chest with a red face, his branched, black horns swaying back and forth with Leviathan's nervous shifting. "You hate human and normie like me, don't you, Levi?"</p><p>"O-Of course I am! You normie are damn uncultured LMAO and it will ruin my otaku image to--"</p><p>"Good. Keep those hatred, Sasuke. Because from now on you're my confidant and partner in crime!"</p><p>Somehow, Leviathan choked again. Is this guy secretly an anime main character or something? "P-Partner in crime?!" The demon screeched.</p><p>Raden ignored those, too. Wow he's in a <em>lot</em> of denials today.</p><p>"In fact!" Closing the distance between them, the teen shaman denied to process Leviathan's blushing face in his brain and slapped his shoulder playfully. "I can probably find that thing right now! Mammon's credit card for like, a Millenia, right? That's gotta be easy. Let's go!"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?! Normie WTF you're crazy! H-hey! W-where tf are we going?!"</p><p>Again, ignoring the demon's flustered fumbling (and a siren of warning in his brain), Raden pulled the Avatar of Envy's hand by his sleeve. Out running to the golden hall of House of Lamentation they go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inanimate objects have a taint.</p><p>Human exudes spiritual aura too, even in very small amount. If someone have claimed an object as theirs, then the object would accept the energy from the owner. A taint. Now Mammon is a demon. He has a mountain, if not infinite, spiritual energy. What is his, will shine as <em>his</em>. Especially if it's an object so dear and has been with him for at least a millenia.</p><p>Now the problem is .... Everything in this house is pretty much inhuman and have a taint.</p><p>Everything contains a lot more spiritual energy than those of human's objects. Everything shines, if Raden focused. He squeezed Levi's hand in his palm, ignoring the demon's spluttering. Resisting to wipe his sweat, the shaman blinked, and focused once more.</p><p>Well then he shouldn't see things from his perspective.</p><p>He should channel <em>Lucifer's</em> perspective instead.</p><p>That's the gist of it anyways, but it took a lot of concentration. Tug the bond. Pull his aura, and spiritual energy that is unique as Lucifer's. Concentrate them to eyes. In. Out. Concentrate. Push the intent. Gain access from Lucifer's side of bond. Flow the spiritual energy to match the building.</p><p>
  <em>In. Out.</em>
</p><p>The brothers's rooms was alight with their own color now, more brighter as the furniture around him dims in color. Six rooms with six different colors. His own room is dim, as expected because he hasn't acknowledge the room as <em>his</em> yet. That's not what he's looking for though.</p><p>Tugging Leviathan (who is suspiciously silent now) forward, Raden focused in Mammon's distinctive gold. Dirty clothes. A gold watch on the living room table. Entering the kitchen, Beelzebub tilted his head in curiosity from the dinner table and Raden offered a smile and a wave.</p><p>A lot of instant ramen packages in the closet. A PSP in the depth of sugar packs. A dirty sock laying in the trash. Argh, ew. <em>Why</em>, Mammoron?</p><p>And finally--something is shining golden in the fridge.</p><p>"Levi. In the freezer."</p><p>Snapped by his voice, Leviathan moved forward with a grumble, "Don't order me, normie. Let's see if you're right..." </p><p>The human lifted his hands in surrender, stepping back. Leviathan gasped. Ignoring him, Raden closed his eyes and cut off the excess flow of spiritual energy from Lucifer, returning it to normal. </p><p>When he opened his black eyes again, it's to see Leviathan grinning with a block of ice in his hands. A block of ice containing a black credit card. "LOL no way! What the hell normie, you did it!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their happiness doesn't last, however.</p><p>Once Leviathan managed to break the ice by hitting it with his tail, Mammoron himself burst into the room. "My BABY!" The tan skinned demon yelled, a part of Raden's brain categorized Mammon is nyoom-ing to the credit card in his hands.</p><p>Leviathan yelled, but he was too slow and Beelzebub is only watching, now munching pie instead of cheeseburger.</p><p>So Raden panicked.</p><p>And his body defaulted to a quote from <em>What To Do When A Spiritual Being Attacked You, A Guide For Dummies</em>. That quote is, <em>1) collect as many as spiritual energy you can spare and pushed it through your hand, 2) yeet those ungrateful bitches with your energy by a powerful kamehameha</em>.</p><p>The thing is, Raden has an infinite battery of spiritual energy from his pact with Lucifer now. </p><p>And when he channeled <em>as many spiritual energy as you can spare</em>, he unintentionally tapped through Lucifer's energy.</p><p>.. So when he pushed his palm out to Mammon's chest in a kamehameha, Mammon <em>flew</em>.</p><p>He flew like he was hit by a truck and crashed the wall of dinner room with a loud <em>bang</em> and a <em>crack, </em>legit fissures appearing from where his body hits. The Avatar of Greed groaned, falling down to the floor in obvious pain. Paint chips fell from the wall and hit his head. <em>Combo hit</em>.</p><p>Leviathan and Beelzebub are silent, looking at Mammon with wide eyes of horror and surprise.</p><p>Raden wanted to ask, <em>are you okay?</em>! He also wanted to say <em>he's so fucking sorry</em> because he totally didn't mean to do that <em>holy fucking shit</em>, he forgot his pact with Lucifer and just channeled the guy's power through a kamehameha with his hand. He totally didn't mean to yeet Mammon to death like that! Raden ignored footsteps coming from the hall to the kitchen, instead his brain is a jumbled mess of <em>holyshitholyshitholyshit</em>, and <em>isheokayohGodisheevenalive</em>?!</p><p>In his panic, what came out of his mouth was, "ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY?!"</p><p>It was quiet again. Asmodeus raised his brows at the shaman. Beelzebub's eyes went even wider and Leviathan's jaw practically dropped from his mouth at this point.</p><p>Satan took one look of Mammon's crumpled form and Raden's white face before he snorted. Chuckled. And outright <em>wheezed</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the plot thickens!<br/>also i'm playing a lot of Obey Me so expect quick updates</p><p>... Raden is trying his best :")</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. now lISTEN HERE SOLDIER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened here?"</p><p>Came the baritone voice of his patron demon, Lucifer, and Raden whipped his face to face said Avatar of Pride. Lucifer stood on the entrance to kitchen, besides Asmodeus and Satan. His hands are folded in front of him and he frowned in question. </p><p>"Mammon did it." Levi said, readily throwing his brother under the bus. If only at same time Raden didn't blurt out, "I yeeted him to death."</p><p>Leviathan throw him a wide eyed, betrayed look for the second time that day. He scowled then, his translucent snake tail snapping as if wanting to hit Raden on the ankle for his motormouth. Obviously the <em>otaku</em> wants him to keep quiet.</p><p>"What." Raden defended, "I can't lie to Lucifer."</p><p>Lucifer's amused look went unnoticed by Raden though, he's too busy looking at Mammon, who is unconscious. Honestly Raden would rather find out that demons too, could faint in another way. But here he is. Yeeted a Demon Lord unconscious. Watching a demon lord unconscious while a certified pretty slut Asmodeus poked his body with his foot like a particular garbage and a blonde Satan watched the situation while snickering.</p><p>"Relax." Lucifer shook his head softly, a small smirk on his face. "My brother is far sturdier than that. He handles torture every day. What was the saying in human phrase? ... Ah yes, he's too dumb to die." </p><p><em>Press X to doubt, </em>a part of his brain said.</p><p>But then again what does he, a human like him, knows about demon anatomy? Torture, though? Isn't that a bit too extreme?</p><p>"Now, I would like to know the full story." The angel-demon said.</p><p>Levi and Raden threw each other glances.</p><p>Lucifer's stupidly pretty red eyes squinted menacingly. Fortunately, it seems like he has all the patience in the world to watch his brother and a human having a <em>no u</em> war through eyes and elbows.</p><p><em>You say it</em>, Raden's eyes seems to say, elbowing the demon softly. <em>No u</em>, Levi said, elbowing back Raden's hand. <em>No, <strong>you</strong></em>, Raden insisted, elbowing the blue-haired demon none too gently this time. </p><p>The Avatar of Envy yelped and glared murder at the shaman. Raden puts up his best '<em>I did nothing</em>' sales smile. Once again, Raden refused to process Levi's sudden blush before his glare returned. This time, Levi's glare is petulant like a child, aimed at Lucifer.</p><p>"That moron owe me money for three hundred years! He also took my figurine!" In the end, Levi sounded like he's whining. He's <em>not</em> cute, Raden reminded himself. Not cute at all. "He would never return it for, like, <em>ever</em>! So I took the human with me because he's useful to locate that damned credit card of his."</p><p>Lucifer nodded. Like an older brother listening to his little brother not having ice cream. "And?"</p><p>At this point, Raden piped up, "So I did find it with my Sight." He said, showing the black credit card in his hand, "And then Mammon ran at me." Paused. At Lucifer's look, the boy reluctantly continued, "... I panicked, you know, seeing him running and yelling at me. So I .... I just yeeted him with my--your--our? Spiritual energy. From our pact. I forgot I have a pact with you! I swear I didn't mean to yeet him like that!"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Crunches of popcorn echoes.</p><p>Asmodeus is snacking popcorn, along with Beelzebub, from the dinner table. Satan is reading a book but he fools no one, he listens to everything intently. Being the center of attention, the Avatar of Lust preens and grinned, "Why, I know my beauty is impossible to ignore. But right now i'd let it pass~ Don't mind us dearies, continue!"</p><p>Once again, Lucifer shook his head softly. "Are you alright, Raden? You channeled a lot of energy from me. Does it have any repercussion to your human body?"</p><p>Raden stared.</p><p>Lucifer stared back.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be asking Mammon that?"</p><p>A glance and a dismissive wave of gloved hand. "He's alright."</p><p>Seriously, what even are these demons? Now he feels kinda sorry for Mammon. Just <em>kinda</em> though, he's still an ass. "But--"</p><p>Just then, the object of their conversation groaned. Lucifer threw Raden a look that clearly say, 'I told you so.' The shaman exhaled a relieved breath as Mammon struggled to sit up, dust of paint chips falling from his white hair. "Wha--" The bleary, confused Mammon looked around the room, frowning harder and harder as he saw each of his brothers present.</p><p>When he saw Raden and his credit card in the human's hand though, Mammon shot up like a bullet. "<em>Goldie</em>! Love of my life! Why the hell do you have that, human?! Give her back to me!"</p><p>Leviathan, apparently the only one still remembering <em>why</em> they are here in the first place among the Kadarshian demons's drama, shifted in front of Raden as cover. The shaman stepped back, credit card held tightly in his hands. </p><p>"Pay me back first you useless idiot!"</p><p>"Wha--you're still on 'bout that?! It's just some money! I'm your older brother! Show some respect!"</p><p>"Anyone who defiled Riru-chan doesn't deserve respect from me!" Yeah, go Levi! Jab his chest just like that! "You're an uncultured, poor, idiot <em>heretic, </em>Mammon<em>!</em> Riru-chan doesn't deserve your cruelty! Give her back to me!"</p><p>"What are ya <em>on, </em>Levi?! I don't know even know what are ya talkin' about! Now move over!" Mammon stepped to the side.</p><p>Levi followed him, blocking his way in no time. "You <em>dare forget</em> about <em>my</em> Riru-chan?! That you <em>stole</em> from me?!"</p><p>Raden officially lost what were they talking about the moment Levi went on a tirade about Riru-chan's beautiful journey, Mammon's dumbassery, and Mammon keep denying him and growing increasingly antsy and wary by seconds. Raden locked eyes with Lucifer, whose red eyes looks just as tired and dead as himself, then to Asmodeus who is now chatting with his DDD, Satan still on his book, and Beel with a lollipop in his mouth; his purple eyes following Mammon's and Levi's movement back and forth.</p><p>And since Lucifer seems like he made no move to intervene other than observing Raden, he has had enough.</p><p>"Mammon, if you don't pay Levi back and return his figure, I'm ripping this credit card apart."</p><p>Silence. Not even popcorn crunches heard.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Mammon screeched the same time Levi shouted a triumphant, "HA!"</p><p>"You heard me." Raden said, the credit card between his fingers in front of him, ready to rip it in the middle.</p><p>Mammon's gold aura shifted to nervous orange. "Y-You're bluffing! It ain't like a human could rip a credit card anyways! Heh, you humans are so weak and--" Locking eyes with the Avatar of Greed, Raden twisted the black card front and back to unnatural angle, intent on ripping it with his spiritual energy boost, "--STOP, STOP! <em>GOLDIE</em>!</p><p>Raden raised an eyebrow. Leviathan threw a smug look, still blocking Mammon's way to Raden with outstretched hands.</p><p>Mammon gritted his teeth, shifted on his feet, "F-Fine! I'll return Ruri-chan or whatever! But I ain't giving any money! I'm the Avatar of Greed, damn it! I should get money! You all <em>should</em> give me money!"</p><p>"Nope. The deal is Ruri-chan and Levi's money."</p><p>The white-haired demon scowled, "Like hell I'll give money! What will Levi do with money anyways! He never leave his room and shit! And you don't need any money, do you human?"</p><p>"Hey!" Levi said, offended. Mammon and Raden ignored him.</p><p>"My name is Raden." Snapped the shaman. Then with too much cheer in his voice, continued, "Alright then, say goodbye to the love of your life, Mammon!"</p><p>This time, Raden almost folded it in half, bending it sloooowly until it looks like it's about to break.</p><p>"Stop! I-- I'll make a pact with you instead!"</p><p>Whoever is snickering, Raden ignored them. He's too busy being surprised. Because for the first time since Raden arrived here, this is the first time he's so surprised and baffled. There's a demon offering pact, just like that? And a demon of Mammon's caliber too--he's practically a Lord here. High-ranking demons or spiritual beings usually needs offerings, even sacrifices before they are even willing to <em>show</em> themselves. And this Demon Lord here is just... offered--no, technically he just <em>begged</em> to make a pact because he doesn't want to return money? <em>Really</em>?!</p><p>Lucifer's case is different, mind. The guy clearly stated that it is his pact in exchange of Raden staying alive and do well here in Devildom. To do his duty like a good human student he is in exchange of literally being able to breath. Raden is here because of Lucifer's will, or, <em>Diavolo's</em> will through Lucifer. He didn't offer (as much as he forced) a pact in exchange of not wanting to pay some money. Lucifer does his job, and Raden does his. And they part ways.</p><p>Mammon, though....</p><p>Looking at Mammon now, suddenly everything makes sense.</p><p>As if there's a lightbulb in his brain, Raden just gained insights.</p><p>Mammon's tainted golden. Countless red strings around Mammon's being, each a spiritual bond to a witch. A hollow black, a gaping emptiness in his aura. His brother's antics and Mammon's antics. And his purple, green and brown blotches--insecurity, loneliness, anxiety.</p><p>Mammon is....</p><p>"Oi human! Do ya even hear me?!"</p><p>"... did you offer a pact like that with everyone?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>When the human lifted his head, he <em>glared</em>. Rage surging through his body. He shouldn't care, by God Raden shouldn't care about Mammon's on going issue with insecurity. This is still an <em>otome</em> scenario and Raden shouldn't meddle with these demons's business. He should get what Levi wants,<em> look away</em>, and continue his business. He shouldn't care about how this immortal being was downgraded by his brothers so much so that the loneliness ate his heart. The loneliness which Mammon, stupidly, tried to cure with witches. Bonds which only <em>choked</em> him more rather than help him. Sure, Mammon is a scum, but if he went along his immortal life like this ... choked ... lonely ... and always feeling not enough ....</p><p>"<em>Did you really offer your pact that easily to every witches you came across?!</em>"</p><p>... then Raden could feel the hurt too, even from this distance. And he's <em>angry</em> because of it.</p><p>Mammon widened his eyes, mouth agape.</p><p>"DID YOU?!"</p><p>Not waiting Mammon to answer, he continued, "YOU'RE A DEMON LORD, DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEMON LORD TO OFFER A PACT THAT EASILY?! Are you easily bought with a fucking dollar?! Are you really that poor your pact can be bought with a corn chip?! Your pact won't give you money! Those witches are only using you and <em>you know it</em>! Stop offering yourself you idiot!"</p><p>Because those witches won't give you what you really want, he thinks. <em>None of them could cure your loneliness, you idiot! No matter how many bonds, no matter what you do! They would <strong>never</strong> able to cure that gaping emptiness!</em></p><p>Raden clicked his tongue through the unnatural silence in the room. Sure, he just exploded to a Demon Lord in front of his brothers. Guess what. He doesn't care. Raden took a deep breath. Once, twice. In, out.</p><p>"Your pact is cheap. I <em>don't</em> want it." The shaman said, bitter. He ignored Mammon's slight flinch of hurt, "You will return Levi's money and Ruri-chan. And... you <em>will</em> prove your capability to me for a pact."</p><p>Mammon blinked, still rendered speechless.</p><p>"You are a Demon Lord, Mammon." He stepped forward, right in front of the Avatar of Greed, challenge in his black eyes. "Prove to me that you <em>are </em>one. Show me what you can. Make me <em>want</em> your pact. Can you do that?"</p><p>With mouth gaping and his golden aura tinged with blue and pink of awe and something else Raden did not wish to analyse, Mammon doesn't look like a demon lord. He looks even more of an idiot.</p><p>"I asked you a question, soldier." Raden snapped, half-joking.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir!"</p><p>Why is his pink spreading? Is that a <em>blush</em>? No, damn it focus!</p><p>"Yes what?" Channeling Lucifer's authority once again, the shaman asked.</p><p>"Yes that... I..." A gulp, before Mammon's stare hardened to determination and he grinned. Raden almost smiled when the golden around Mammon shone, bright and warm,  "I will show you how great the Avatar of Greed is! You <em>will</em> be groveling at my feet for my pact! You will regret the day you challenged me, the Great Mammon himself!"</p><p>Raden snorted, and offered a fist to Mammon.</p><p>Accepting the fist bump, Mammon's grin turned even wider.</p><p>"You're on."</p><p>The moment was broken by Levi, who was for some reason in a very foul mood (when did that murky brown tainting his blue?), snapping, "<em>So</em>? Where's my Ruri-chan, Mammoron?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything's well that ends well, he thinks. </p><p>After returning Levi's money and Ruri-chan, Mammon took his initial job of being Raden's guardian demon seriously. Too seriously in fact, that Raden had to push the demon out of bathroom. Like damn, that Avatar of Greed is crazy! He's nineteen! Not some baby who needs to be looked after to toilet! And no, Mammon, there are no other demons in this House except you seven pretty brothers and it's impossible to be attacked here! What do you mean, i don't understand? What do you mean, <em>Levi</em> will attack?! </p><p>Damn Mammoron. Raden instantly regrets his actions earlier. If he knew Mammon would insist on sleeping in his room as a watch, he would never care to that idiot!</p><p>(<em>"What, you want to sleep here as my alarm watch?! Go back to your own room!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"It's easier to go to school if we are already together! I'm just doin my job, Raden!" </em>
</p><p><em>"Not like this! It's still night, not morning! </em>I want to sleep!<em>" </em></p><p><em>"</em>Ha! <em>If only ya didn't refuse a pact from this great Mammon ya can order--" </em></p><p>
  <em>"I don't need a dog!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi! What the hell you mean--" </em>
</p><p><em>"Get the fuck out, Mammon! You want me to yeet you again?!"</em>)</p><p>That's why this morning he woke up a bit late, because yesterday was honestly a roller coaster. Thankfully Mammon is not there waiting on his door like a clingy dog. Done putting on his uniform, he walked to the dinner room. Cacophony of voices sounded from the hall, he easily recognized them as Mammon's yell, Asmodeus's pretty but haughty laugh, and Satan's amused sassy commentary.</p><p>"Would you look at that," who Raden guessed as Asmodeus said, purring, "Mammon is tamed by a <em>human</em>."</p><p>"Well." Satan's flat, amused voice come, "he has always been a masochist dumbass."</p><p>"I ain't tamed, what the hell! Shut up you guys!" And Mammon's disgruntled yell.</p><p>"You enjoyed getting yelled at aren't you, Mammon." A lazy, slightly slurred voice came, Beelzebub.</p><p>"Even you too, Bel?! No I ain't! Raden doesn't even have my pact! He has no control whatsoever over me! You guys are only saying bullshit!"</p><p>"Yeah," a bitchy sigh, "that's because Raden doesn't want to. Your pact is cheap, he said." Asmodeus broke out to giggles.</p><p>"As cheap as a corn chip." Satan's snickers follows.</p><p>"I want corn chip." </p><p>"Even corn chip is better than his pact." A quiet, disgruntled voice said. Oh? Levi is there too?</p><p>Before Mammon could explode, Raden slides up from behind him and slapped the dark-skinned demon's back. Hard. Mammon yelped.</p><p>"Good morning, guys!" </p><p>Mammon's still busy cursing and hissing in pain. Oops. Levi hn-ed, focusing on his PSP. He's moody today, what happened?</p><p>"Morning, sweetie!" </p><p>"Good morning, Raden."</p><p>"Morn'n."</p><p> Wait. </p><p>Raden's black eyes trailed to the one chair across him, where Lucifer usually is. He blinked, noticing the seat is empty. "Where's Lucifer?" The human asked, his hands absentmindedly moving things with suspicious color and oozy aura from his plate to Beelzebub's. The Avatar of Glutonny perked up.</p><p>"He has a meeting with Diavolo." Satan replied, not looking away from his book.</p><p>"Ah." He nodded. "Do you guys have a hearth?"</p><p>Asmodeus briefly looks up from his pink nail polish, curious, "In the kitchen, my dear. Is there any problem?" </p><p>"Nah," bringing a poisonous apple, a muffin, a pie, and a candy on a plate, then pouring a coffee to a cup. Lifting both in each hands, he got up from his chair. Several pairs of eyes snapped at him. "I'll be back." He assured.</p><p>"Where're ya going?! Ya haven't even eat!"</p><p>Raden put the cup of coffee in the Avatar of Greed's hands without warning, "Thanks, Mammon. Now follow, my guardian!" And off he goes to the kitchen.</p><p>A surprised and pained yelp. "Oi! Don't leave me damn it!"</p><p>Ignoring Mammon's footstep behind him, Raden put the plate of food on the floor, front of the hearth. Thankfully the fire is on, even though it's green. The shaman sat down right beside his plate of food, picks up a poisonous apple, and closed his eyes. <em>For Lucifer; I thank you</em>, he prayed with clasped hands, pushing intent and his spiritual energy to the food. Tugging his bond with his patron demon, he threw the food to the fire, watching it burn to ash. He repeated the process to all the food he brought, before he peeked up to Mammon, looking confusedly with the cup of coffee in his hands.</p><p>Raden chose to snatch the cup of coffee without words, not going to answer Mammon's question. Throwing the liquid to the pyre, he closed his eyes and clapped for the last time. And then he bowed, physically closing his small offering ritual.</p><p>"Alright." He said, snatching a sandwich as he sat back down on his chair, "Ask away."</p><p>"What were ya doing?" Mammon confusedly ask.</p><p>"An offering. To Lucifer." The shaman answered casually "I have a pact with him, so he has been protecting me all this time and i have been borrowing his energy. I'm showing my thanks and respect for him."</p><p>A look of realization passed through all the brothers's faces. Even Levi. Guess they all have experience in receiving offerings from mortal. </p><p>"Then why burn it?" Satan, for once, looked up from his book.</p><p>"Because Lucifer is not here." The shaman shrugged. "I can send the essence of the food through our pact bond and fire. It's something common to use, right?" At this, he glanced at Mammon, who frowned for five seconds before he snapped his fingers. "Ooh! Yeah. Sometimes they did burn things."</p><p>"How does it taste, though?"</p><p>"Burnt offerings?" Raden chewed his sandwich, "you guys haven't had any before?" At their confused look, he blinked. Huh, guess not. "I don't know. Maybe ask Lucifer about it later, Beel. But i heard it taste like regular food, just not physical. Maybe like eating without actually eating? I dunno."</p><p>"If you make another pact," Satan said, "will you also give them offering?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, it means they also have a part in protecting me. I'd like to be fair in giving them offering."</p><p>Beelzebub, apparently done with wiping half of the table and have been intently listening, perked up. "Raden, make a pact with me."</p><p>"<em>GAH</em>! I died?!" Levi yelped.</p><p>"WHAT?! NO! Beel ya can't do that! He's <em>my</em> human! Back off! And he doesn't want your pact anyways!"</p><p>Without looking, Raden elbowed Mammon's body who hovered behind him. The money demon yelped and reluctantly shuffled back.</p><p>The boy looked at Beelzebub's earnest, almost innocent purple eyes. He's so honest. So open. No trace of malice or treachery like there are in his brother's. Here this guy wanting to make a pact just because he wants to get food without eating. He's trusting Raden to feed him, it seems. Because Beel was unresponsive when he arrived. Beelzebub doesn't even acknowledge Raden existed yesterday, but now he deemed... <em>judged</em> him enough to be worthy to feed him. He's like a big polar bear. Raden feels strangely wanting to engage with him. Like the sudden joy when that wild wolf who have been watching you for days suddenly decided to come close to ask for food. Almost an honor.</p><p>With a grin, he asked, "What's the magic word?"</p><p>The Avatar of Gluttony merely took three seconds before he said, "Please." Pride is indeed nonexistent in the face of food. Mood, Beel.</p><p>"Like I said, he doesn't wanna! Look at the situation here Beel! Back off!"</p><p>What the hell, he thinks. How can anyone say no to <em>that</em>?</p><p>"Okay, here."</p><p>"See, i told you he doesn't--<em>WHAT</em>?!"</p><p>In the background, Satan and Asmodeus cackled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raden: ion wanna get involved with you guys<br/>Also Raden: youve been hurting and lonely all this time and youre being an idiot in handling that I CANT LET YOU GO </p><p>Also I have to confirm something. The timeline doesn't really follow canon here.<br/>On the first day, Raden stonewalled Mammon so hard he was left fully with Asmodeus until his first arrival to House of Lamentation, so Levi didn't yell at him.<br/>Instead Levi yelled at him on the first day of RAD, and now we are on second day. </p><p>Thank you for all of you guys's positive responses, I have been floored. I know it's hard to love people's OC, but i'm glad you enjoyed Raden fumbling around here. Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/189508392@N05/shares/5756Su">This is what Raden looks like</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. it's Mammon-sama da!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of this isekai hell and demon wonderland, unknowingly Raden has shifted his senses accordingly. He didn't notice it before, but now he realized that he haven't <em>smell</em> anything from the demons. From <em>anyone</em>, really. Usually he would smell some rotten things, or dead flowers, or, burnt meat, dirt, ravens--whatever it is associated with the demons or supernatural beings in his close proximity. </p><p>Raden realized it <em>now</em> because just now he could smell his mother's cooking, his favorite food, and <em>what the hell</em> because his mother has been dead for years. He didn't even remember how her cooking smells anymore and yet. He could recognize the smell now. Like a missing memory coming forth, welcoming and warm and it made him so happy he's terrified because of it.</p><p>"Ah," a voice piped, "Hello, Mammon."</p><p>Mammon, who leaned back on the seat beside him, apparently decided his sulking to Raden was lessened in front of the bright newcomer, for he greeted, "Yooo, Simeon." Followed by a snicker, "Yer still bringing the chihua-hua with ya?"</p><p>"Shut up demon! I'm not a chihua-hua!" Another voice piped up, somehow doubling the brightness even when Raden was <em>not</em> looking at them. He focused on Mammon's snickers and his twitching black wings instead. On his dark presence instead the bright.</p><p>"And you must be Raden, the other human exchange student. Lord Diavolo and Lord Lucifer has spoken highly of you." Raden turned his head to face the brightness head on anyways, because his mama raised a brave boy.  "Nice to meet you, I am Simeon, an Angel exchange student. And this is Luke."</p><p>Argh <em>fuck</em>. Raden hold his mouth from hissing in pain or cursing, instead blinking repeatedly and looked at thin air beside the angel, his mouth forming a polite smile. He may not focus on the angel's face, but he could put a polite smile at his direction.</p><p>And then his brain was done Loading. Lucifer and Diavolo praised him? Really when? And also...</p><p>He's... an <em>Angel</em>?</p><p>Gulping, the black-haired teen forcefully turned his eyes to <em>look </em>at the shining beacon that is the angel in front of him. His white wings spread out, fluttering and <em>shines. </em>They look like Lucifer's, but this one seems to reflect light instead of Lucifer's pitch black.</p><p>It's .... It's a <em>blob</em> of light with wings. A part of Raden wanted to scream and <em>sob </em>at the absurdity of this situation. Another part of his brain suggested to run for His Highness Diavolo because he's blind now and then beg to him to return him home.</p><p>Unfortunately or fortunately, that part of his brain was slamdunked by another part of his brain, who, despite making up for 90% of his courage, is also kinda dumb. That part of his is also the one usually won in every situation. So instead of being sensible by looking down and apologize for not being able to look at the Angel, maybe rest his eyes a bit, Raden looked straight to the blob of light.</p><p>"Oi, Raden. Simeon's talkin' to ya." <em>Yes Mammon, I can hear that. I'm not deaf you see just </em>blind<em>. </em>But of course, his tight-control of mouth won over his sarcasm this time.</p><p>At first he couldn't see a thing. Instinctively he reached for something to hold on while he focused; noticing a yelp at the back of his mind while his hand squeezed something warm. Raden focused more. </p><p>
  <em>It has rings and cubes now where did all those eyes comes from what the fuuuu----</em>
</p><p>No! Nope! Not that not <em>there</em>, you idiot!</p><p>A human figure finally appear.</p><p>And the first thing his brain popped out after finally managed to look at the dark-skinned angel (with a smile which abruptly looks like home and warmth and chocolate) is, <em>hey YahooAsk, have you ever seen a man so beautiful you started crying?</em></p><p>No, brain. Not helping.</p><p>"Hey, angel." Raden finally choked out a reply. "I'm human. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Mammon looked at him funny.</p><p>Luke the Chihua-hua (blob of light/blonde child) made a disbelieving, pitying, but also disgusted noise.</p><p>Simeon beams.</p><p>Raden would like to die now, please.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You know when there's a family gathering at holiday and you have so many family members you just so lost on who is whose aunt or cousin or grandma? And you defaulted to smiling and nodding with 'Yes'es?</p><p>That's what happened to Raden now. After his horrible reply to Simeon earlier, Raden sorts of tuned out the Angel as  a background noise. He didn't even remember what he said. He might have answered 'Yes' to Simeon's 'How are you doing with Devildom so far?' but Mammon hasn't started snickering or look at him funny and Luke haven't made another weird noise so it seems like his automatic responses are passable. Raden faintly remembered Luke warning him about the demons and Mammon beside him outright snorted at that, but that's it honestly.</p><p>Once Simeon and Luke was out of sight; their brightness and the smell of fresh dew and flowers out of his nose, Raden took a deep breath.</p><p>Demons and Ghosts? He handled all his life. Isekai'ed? Bit problem, but okay. <em>Otome</em> game scenario with death sentence? <em>Sike</em> he's always a supernatural trouble magnet and already accepted that his death or disappearance would be covered in Buzzfeed Unsolved someday. </p><p>But Angels?</p><p>The brightness? The Light? The image of his dead mother smiling with the smell of her forgotten home-cooking? His father's motor oil and gentle laugh that he never did since he grew bitter of mother's dead? His sister's laugh with the smell of her garden? <em>And what the hell his sister doesn't have garden of flowers where did it come from--</em></p><p>... Raden couldn't handle those. He doesn't know how.</p><p>Simeon's smile is angelic, as per his being. His smile is a<em> welcome home</em>. A home that was <em>not</em> there anymore. And worse, Raden <em>knew</em> he's feeling all of this because he's human. Just like the primal fear and images of deaths from demons and ghosts, just like the seductress showing his desires or his zombified mother he saw the first time he gained his Sight, he learned to resist them. Angels; how he didn't sense any ounce of malice or deception from visions Simeon unkowningly presented, he doesn't have any resistance of those.</p><p>Not saying that the man is not handsome or build like a fine hot chocolate on its own but<em> holy shit</em>. Raden can't handle.</p><p>"Oi, c'mon, let's go ho--Wha?! Why are ya crying?! Are ya sick?! It's hurt somewhere?! Talk to me Raden!" </p><p>Raden wondered what he looks like now. Must be weird for Mammon, seeing a human staring at nothing while tears freely flow down his eyes. Must be weird seeing the one who yeeted him wiping messy snot. </p><p>"Why're ya humans so weak? Are all humans weak crybabies like ya?" Mammon grumbled, now standing over Raden's desk and leaning in, "Ya should tell me if it's sick somewhere, yanno. C'mon, you could throw me like a damn doll and now yer crying for no reason? Gimme a break... Let's not stay here, will ya? Hurry up so we can go home and do some fun things. What're ya even moping on Raden? ... We couldn't stay here forever yanno?"</p><p>Funny, for how much Mammon grumbles about how weak he is, Mammon's gold aura is shifting and dimming in nervousness. Nervous and concerned, in fact. Like he doesn't know whether to do something more than standing there and talking to fill the tense silence. If he should just talk or wipe Raden's tears. Or maybe offer something to calm him down. In the end, all Mammon did was grumbling half-heartedly to fill the silence between sniffs. He hasn't stopped talking and complaining for almost fifteen minutes now and Raden appreciates it. A lot.</p><p>It's kind of funny too. </p><p>After a while, Raden looked up with his still teary eyes. The human pinched the dark-skinned demon down by his cheek, earning a pained yelp. Like a paddy being pulled, Mammon bent down following his pinched cheek. Finally, Raden reached the red velvet shoulder-scarf of Mammon's black Student Council coat and grabbed it.</p><p>He proceeded to blow his nose on Mammon's coat, wiping his snot everywhere.</p><p>"What the FU--" The demon <em>screeched,</em> disgust green his replacing his golden aura<em>, </em>and yet Mammon did <em>not</em> back away.</p><p>Raden laughed.</p><p> </p><p>( Unnoticed by Raden, Mammon was stunned speechless, listening to the human finally laughs. Mammon is the first one to ever hear him laugh. To <em>make</em> him laugh. Not even Beel could do that. Heh, he'll rub it on everyone's faces, for sure. )</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was at the bath, showering while recalling any episodes of Supernatural in his brain to remember any good Quotes from Michael, that Raden realized something:</p><p>Does Simeon have a route?</p><p>Does Luke?</p><p>.... Is it <em>that</em> kind of otome game? Is <em>that</em> kind of otome game even exist though?!</p><p>Come to think of it, is Lord Diavolo a secret boss or secret route?</p><p>....</p><p>.... It seems like he's forgetting something, too. Something that is probably important. But <em>what</em>?</p><p>The shaman squinted to his foggy mirror, contemplating this epiphany for a bit, and promptly buries his face in his hands. A groan of frustrations echoes along the pitter patter of water in the shower.</p><p>Raden really needs to stop being distracted and talk to Leviathan soon, damn.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somewhere in his room, a certain white-haired mage sneezed. An Avatar of Lust pats his nose with his lips. Good health charm, he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mammon."</p><p>The Avatar of Greed, who was sprawling on Raden's bed like a very stylish starfish, looked up from his DDD. Hair dripping wet and clad in his pajamas, Raden twitched. It was really a good thing he decided to use his clothes in the bathroom this time.</p><p>"I thought we had this conversation before."</p><p>Mammon scowled. "What, ya think i'll let ya alone after ya cry for no reason? What do ya take me for? 'Course i'm staying here now."</p><p>"I'm not a fucking baby, Mammoron. Leave." The human walked closer, slapping Mammon's jeans clad knee. Hard.</p><p>"Ow! Ya don't have to hit that hard!" And yet Mammon rolled over for a space. "It's not like I'm wrong! Ya ain't a baby but a crybaby for sure!"</p><p>"You-- There's nothing wrong with--" A deep, deep scowl. And a palm dragging down his face. "<em>Argh</em>, I'm fine! You don't understand! It's just human things. I'm fine now."</p><p>Mammon hesitates for 0.1 seconds before he puffed up in pride, "Yeah, that's just human things--bein' squishy weak and shit. That's why ya hafta be grateful Raden! The Great Mammon is here to protect ya!"</p><p>Raden took a deep breath. Count to ten. Exhale. </p><p>And opened his eyes.</p><p>Mammon is still <em>there</em>, with the same proud smile on his face. Raden would have hit him if he wasn't so tired emotionally and physically, for remembering his family and the homesickness gnawing his mind.</p><p>"You know what." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't care anymore." Raden groaned, shuffling to his bed. "I'm tired. Move over. I want to sleep."</p><p>Not waiting Mammon to answer, he plopped on his bed. Raden was asleep the instant he felt pillow on the back of his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"....elp..."</p><p> </p><p>"Help...."</p><p> </p><p>"Help me... please...."</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up.... Outside."</p><p> </p><p>"Help me... Wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Help me</em>!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Who</em>.</p><p>Raden woke up with a jolt.</p><p>And promptly lose his breath as Mammon's face is less than five centimeters away from him. The human closed his eyes. Exhaled. Count to ten. At least his heartbeat is decreasing. That's progress.</p><p>The teen's black eyes opened once more, and he swallowed as he observed Mammon's lashes and his chiseled face. Coming this close he looks almost innocent. But still handsome. Like he's straight out of Vogue's Men Issue. </p><p>.... Right. Thanks for the image of Mammon posing bare-chest on bed with only Victoria Secret's Boxer, and clad in white bed cover to accentuate his dark muscles, brain. He doesn't need it, but <em>thanks</em>.</p><p><em>Focus</em>.</p><p>Raden leaned back, slowly inching away from the sleeping demon. Fortunately the demon is hugging a pillow instead of him. Unfortunately, one of his leg is trapping both of Raden's leg under it. But he could do this. No problem. He just had to inch more and more away from Mammon. Slowly. Pulling his legs under him as he goes. </p><p>One of his foot was freed. Feeling confident, he wiggled his another foot quicker than before.</p><p>And then Mammon <em>moved</em>. He frowned for a bit before shifting closer to Raden, as if seeking warmth.</p><p>Raden who, panicked, automatically shifting back and back until he couldn't feel the bed under his body and oh <em>shit</em>. He stretched his hands backwards, searching for the ground before his head hits. He saw the ground tilted upside down, felt his remaining foot free, and then he landed kneeling on the ground, pajamas askew and wide eyed at the sleeping Mammon.</p><p>He just did a handstand and salto.</p><p>A salto to avoid Mammon's lips.</p><p>....</p><p>
  <em>NAILED IT!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me: expect quick updates bcs im playing obey me!!<br/>also me: WAIT I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD IN OTHER GACHA GAMES FIRTS SJDHBSKH</p><p>I actually want to write the chapter where he talks about these otome scenario with Leviathan but actually Mammon's part took this long www i hope you guys still enjoy this despite the lack of memes</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want a male MC who also can see demons before he got roped in this shit. i hope this is interesting wwww. Radenaya is my more calm OC but also neutral idiot so, hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>